In DRAMs and embedded DRAMs, the art has constantly sought to decrease the size of the one-transistor one-capacitor cell. Cells that place the transistor on the wall of a trench capacitor have been tried but without success. Among other problems, the transistor is quite leaky, which is unacceptable in DRAMs.